


When You Give a Ghost a Cookie

by Citron0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Body Horror, Eating Disorders, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Horror, Morro is mentioned but otherwise not here, Multi, Science-y, Selectively Mute Cole (ninjago), Sign Language, Trauma, death but he's fine, don't ask me where wu is- i haven't seen him, post DOTD, takes place in an alternate timeline so no time twins?, which is in brackets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: After failing to enter the Rift of Return, Cole must accept that he will remain a ghost forever or at least for the latter part of three thousand years. He's in a bit of denial, but his friends are there to help him through it.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. When you give a ghost a cookie (The Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> The first "chapter" is a poem I wrote to help me keep the theme's focus. My beta readers liked it, so I decided to post it here. I'm thinking since this poem is Jay POV, then I could do other poem segments for the other characters like Lloyd, Cole and Zane.

When you give a ghost a cookie,

He appreciates the effort,

But declines the offer.

" _Give it to someone else_ ," he'd say,

Looking away from your gaze,

" _I'm sure they can enjoy it more than me._ "

"But I made it for you," you relay,

" _That's sweet, perhaps another day?_ "

He waves his arms, the edges fray,

* * *

When you give a ghost a cookie,

He rolls his eyes and accepts the treat,

" _Did you really spend time on this just for me?_ "

"Well, you're my friend, can't you see?"

He tugged his collar with a shrug, " _Just feels like a waste to eat—so much went in to complete._ "

"You're just saying that because you don't like my cooking," you jest.

His face just screams regret.

Slumping, he admits, " _I'm not ready for this yet_ ,

 _Just thinking about eating makes me sick._ "

"It's fine," you claim to Cole,

"I guess I was being a dolt."

Something about your statement made him distressed,

The echoes trembled in his tone, " _No, no, wait, don't be upset!_ "

He hurriedly took a bite; oh, to be alive.

Rubbing his stomach exaggerating, acting about as well as a kite,

" _Mm, good, right?_ "

* * *

Blips of something sparked in the night,

The unknowable pings on his radar gave him a fright,

Bombarding his senses with some kind of blight,

No, this he remembered—remembered, he might,

Something new, yet old, older than time.

Malformed and dysfunctional, it would have to suffice.

At least, that's what he thought when he took another bite.

Gawking at the display,

"You didn't even chew,"

Hands flew up to hide a nonexistent blush,

" _Oh, hush,_ "

" _Do you have any of these that are new?_ "

"You know," you wink, "I think that I may."


	2. Chapter 1: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter, starts a few days-weeks(?) Cole isn't sure- after missing the Rift. Time is very relative to a ghost.

Jay had been watching Cole pace around the temple, phasing through doors deep in his mind, ever since he failed to reach the rift in time. Kai mentioned how he'd catch Cole staring blankly into a faucet of running water. Zane would always have to coax him into doing activities with the others. He looked like he had been up all night; knowing that ghosts don't need to sleep, he probably was. Being stuck as a ghost for at least 'more than thirty-three hundred years' as Cole put it, really bummed him out. Jay had been baking with Zane to make something that even a ghost could enjoy. Food used to be something he truly cherished, Cole refused to eat on most days. Every time he ate, it just reminded him of something he could never experience again. Jay saw himself still as Cole's best friend. Cole had fallen selectively mute, not wanting to hear his own voice due to the distortion that comes with being a ghost. Cole would only speak reliably to Zane or Jay, but never spoke about 'ghost stuff' to anyone but Yang. Jay wanted to help Cole get out of his funk and joined Zane bake him cookies.

* * *

There was a shout as the blue ninja entered their shared quarters, "Cole!"

The black ninja was dressed in a dark hoodie, whatever color it was had been stained a ghastly green the moment he put it on; it used to be grey, if memory serves. He was wrapped in blankets but was frequently clipping through them as he dissociated for the umpteenth time that day.

"Not so loud, Jay," he whispered while gesturing through the cloth, orange hands cupping his eardrums.

"Oh, sorry," he lowered his voice, "Is this better?" Cole looked away and gave a single nod, eyes busied with the fraying string on his sleeve. Even his clothes were decaying, he mulled with a grimace. He messed with a strand of hair, was it even really hair? It hadn't grown at all since the day he was cursed. He'd probably be stuck looking like this forever because he had to go and break the yin blade—at least he wasn't fading anymore.

"Earth to Cole?" Pun unintended but it got a huff from the spectre nonetheless. Cole's once bronze irises were a faintly glowing viridian as they fixed on Jay to show him he had his attention. His sclera had been black for quite some time now, Jay had gotten used to the sight; Zane lived with them after all.

"Please come with me to the kitchen."

Cole signed, [y], in Ninjagian Sign Language (NSL for shorthand).

"Because, Zane made some food."

[Again, why?], he tilted his head and emphasized his movements for clarity, he knew Kai barely knew the alphabet in NSL. The motions including drawing a circle in the air and a downward open palm.

Jay, tried to grab his arm but only held the air in his fingers, "Because, Yang helped Zane with the recipe." Cole stiffened at the name of his ghostly mentor and friend.

He croaked out, "He did?" in his shock.

"Yes, now, join me—us! Join us in the kitchen to try them."

[OK], his wrists signaled unenthused through his black gloves. Cole really didn't like looking at his skin. Ever since the Rift closed, any progress made on his acceptance as himself as ghost has been reversed.

'Cole needs this,' Jay decided as Cole lagged behind, dragging his feet. Cole would only ever float when he was distracted. According to Yang, floating is more comfortable than walking, the only reason why Cole doesn't do it is because he doesn't like doing ghostly stuff.

* * *

"He's never going to accept himself at this rate," Yang told Zane one evening, "Him seeing me has helped, but I can tell he wants to avoid thinking about it altogether."

"Is there anything we can do to help him adjust?" Zane asked, his metal frame being illuminated by the setting sun. Icy blue LED eyes shining like the moon.

"Just, be kind to him. He cares a lot about how you guys view him. He thinks Lloyd is uncomfortable around him."

"That's—that's not his fault." It was going to take time before Lloyd could feel comfortable around a being that could possess him at any second.

"No, no, it isn't, but he blames himself for what happened. It's my fault for holding him up, but he won't accept that answer."

Yang stroked his beard, "That boy is in a lot of denial lately. Speaking of, I know he hasn't been taking his immortality well; but you're like him, make him see that. He needs to feel safe talking to you about it. All he really needs right now is a friend who can really understand him, someone he can trust not to die, someone he's close to. I," he gestured to himself vaguely, "do not fit those criteria. Unfortunately, Cole and I haven't known the other long. I can teach him about the being a ghost, but I can't be there for him in the same way one of you ninja can. For starters, you can leave the temple; I cannot," he looked out the attic window fondly, "Ninjago needs all of her elemental masters, don't you think?" Zane traced what he was staring at: it was Cole laying supine whilst using his forearm as a headrest. Zane smiled too, Cole looked peaceful, if not a little distant. As much as he dreaded mornings, Cole still could appreciate a good sunset.

* * *

"So? How is it, Cole?" He tried to focus on what he felt. Whereas temperature and flavor were nonexistent, he could detect the texture and smell it. Usually his sense of smell was muddled beyond all recognition, after going so long without his tongue giving him any feedback, it was an incredible feat. He really missed the smell of chocolate. Reserved as always, he commented, [It's good, thank you.] His hands repeated the [thank you] gesture over and over as they shook. This was a lot of sensation for a ghost. After a few months of nothingness, it was overwhelming. He almost felt nauseous, good thing the cookies were absorbed into energy immediately or he'd have to actually worry about vomiting. Oh, great, he was thinking about Yang's lessons on ghos— digestion. Normal human digestion!

"Cole, are you alright?"

He barely heard them, [Yes, I'll be in my room!] He made sure to use the door, it was easy for him to pass through if he wasn't paying attention. It was a lot of sensation for a gh—him, for him. Any sensation was too much, he curled into a ball and sunk into his bed. He wanted to hear his voice; no, he needed to, but any new sensations would just be too much. He grabbed his phone and had it play some soft rock songs he had saved. Too much, too much! He switched genres to something more instrumental, picking one at random because Zane decided to sort them by name and genre. Not recognizing it when it began to play, he realized it was one of those "Lo-fi" songs that Zane and Jay downloaded on to his phone the other week ago.

'Lo-fi to sleep to?' He shrugged and pressed play. Almost considering going to sleep, he closed his eyes for a moment and just listened to the song in silence. It looped for around an hour before he moved again. Time felt meaningless to him, like specks of dust that were always flaking off of the living– the others! His fingers hesitated around his gloves, he didn't want to take them off and see green where there should be brown. He just– he covered his mouth as he let out a sob. He curled into a ball, hugging his knees and resting his cheeks on his kneecaps.

"Why?" Why couldn't he stop thinking about what happened?

Bitterly he thought, 'Because I failed at my one shot to become human again, that's why!' He clenched his fist so he could feel the bite of his nails. He couldn't feel much as a ghost, only pain and pressure; so if someone squeezed his hand and he was tangible, he'd feel that. He wouldn't feel temperature until it was hot enough to 'burn' his ectoplasm (again, he'd have to actually be tangible to be affected); the particles would be so energized it could start to destabilize the shape of whatever was being 'burnt' until the offending thing was removed. If one thought of Cole like ice, then extreme heat is what melts him—other than just any liquid. He was completely unaffected by the cold, the others had described him as frigid; the constant temperature was what allowed him to keep his shape, when he gets warmer he becomes gaseous and fluid enough to possess things or take the shape of an object. He didn't know the specifics, Zane had insisted on him learning about his not-so newfound anatomy since he wasn't getting his old body back any time soon. He didn't like talking about it with him at first, but Zane could relate to his plight which gave him some solace. Those cookies were the first things in weeks that he's been able to feel that didn't hurt him. Why? Why didn't they hurt? In a way, they did hurt him due to the overload, but that was his fault for not being accustomed to sensations—not that he could help it. Two knocks came from the door, Zane's typical knock pattern. He thought about speaking- but he hated how his voice sounded- so he knocked back on the wall.

"May I come in?" Said Zane in his mechanical voice. He probably had to get used to that too when he was rebuilt. If Zane could do it, then he should at least try.

"Yes," he grimaced, he sounded like a parched person in a cave. Zane entered shortly after, he was dressed in his snow white gi still, just with that frilly pink apron on top. If he really looked, he could see some flour dusting his cheeks.

"You spoke!" He had a mixed expression of pride and surprise.

[I know, I know], he sighed, "I want to- try. Y-you got used to yours."

Zane sat beside him on the bed, "You don't have to rush things. You can take your time. I can mask the abnormalities in my voice, but you can't."

He hated how his voice trembled, "Yeah."

"You don't have to hold yourself to me, I had always been a nindroid, but you have never been a ghost before; I know it took some getting used to."

"Tell me about it, and I'm still getting used to it," he chuckled to Zane, he was someone who understood.

Zane made a big snowflake to fiddle with as he spoke, "Everyone has always been so accepting of me, even when I became like this or when half," the ice creaked under the additional force Zane was putting on it, "of my face was missing. It's not fair to you not to grant you to the same luxury."

"I just," he blinked hard as he peeled of his gloves, his hands turned invisible almost as soon as he saw them. He made them visible, sheepish.

The moss green flush carried on with his next sentence, "How could I feel comfortable with this? With how Ninjago sees me, how Lloyd sees me?"

Zane pulled him in for a hug, "Some people see me as replaceable or lesser due to being a nindroid,"

"Zane, I," he bit his lip, "I feel like a monster. I can just possess someone whenever I feel like it!" He took in a breath, "What-what we're going through is-is similar, I'll give you that, but it's different. We're being discriminated against for separate reasons: I'm a ghost," the words felt like ash on his tongue, 'Get used to it, Cole.' He swallowed before continuing, "so I'm just automatically evil due to what I am," he grumbled, "At least in the eyes of the people of Stiix."

"And, I am a nindroid, therefore, I'm not a ninja just a t-toaster or calculator. Something to be scrapped for parts." Cole felt a surge of protectiveness course through his magma, he opened and closed his hands as he contained his raw rage.

The orange color was fading when he scooched closer, himself forgotten, his voice was softer than Zane had ever heard it, "Do you feel that way?" He gazed sympathetically into the apertures of Zane's eyes.

"No,"

Pixal spoke from his HUD, "Good."

"But I know that's how they see me."

"Then I guess you and I owe Ninjago a little," he punched his fists together, "chat, eh, Tin can?"

Zane looked away holding his cheek, "It may be a little overdue," he turned back to Cole, "But not now. I came here to talk about you, not me; don't change the subject."

Cole held up his hands in mock-surrender, "Okay, okay, I just care, you know?" He couldn't stop imagining Zane's hand in his own; before, he held back due to his hands still being all lava-y.

Zane leaned in, "I know, I care for you as well."

Cole's hand clipped through Zane's, "Oh, sorry, I was just-," he blushed, not wanting to finish his sentence.

'Whatever you do, don't tell him you're gay,' he hissed at himself. Zane just gave a nice speech about how he'd be accepting, but Cole was not keen on checking it. He was an elemental master, that meant he had to- he stared at his discolored palms- have children? How was he supposed to have a child? He's dea- a ghost! Wait, Zane was a nindroid so the previous master of ice must've done something to pass it on. Maybe it could only be passed on to nindroids? He really shouldn't be worried about it anyway, it's not like he could die (again)!

"Cole, are you okay?" His form had lost more opacity, it could mean one of two things: a) he was fading, or b) he's lost in thought and protecting himself subconsciously. Luckily for Zane, it was option b.

Cole's aura brightened as his body absorbed more light. As it reached it's peak, the candlelight flickered as the ghost became acutely aware of his surroundings once more, "Oh, uh, Zane? I'm good, just thinking." Zane noted that ghosts were quite prone to spacing out, they weren't quite as tethered as himself or any other physical being. Zane gingerly cupped Cole's hands in his own, while the latter couldn't feel the mechanical joints as easily as the former could feel the cool, calloused skin of the other. They both had blocky builds, they couldn't help the way they existed; they just were.

"W-what are you doing, Zane?" Cole managed to hide his stammer. Through the numbness of everything, he felt gentle taps and squeezes.

"It doesn't matter if we're not like the rest of the team, the rest of Ninjago even," Cole meet eyes with the taller ninja.

Zane swung their hands around, interlocked as he got more into his speech, "It doesn't matter how different we become, for we are brothers. In arms and in spirit, don't you agree?"

Cole's slipped out, 'Brothers, yeah.'

"Yeah," he weakly raised his arm back up. Zane could never love him how he loves Pixal, Cole thought as his eyes grew puffy mere moments after Zane stepped out to talk with the team. Rubbing the steam out, he whimpered into his pillow, he can never tell them. Never, ever, ever. Mint crème wisps misted into the air, shrouding the room in a haze. Had any humans stepped in, they would've been overwhelmed by the black ninja's sorrow, thereby bursting into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I haven't had the courage to post here in a while.


	3. Chapter 2: Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you're wondering how I got into this situation..."

"What are you doing?" The wind was so loud, the two spirits could hear nothing but themselves in their flight.  
Yang held Cole by his arms and threw him with a spin, "Repaying my debts."  
Cole airjitzu'd as hard as he could, he didn't have as nearly as much practice as the others, but he was so close. So close, 'Just a little further.' At some unknown interval, he had wobbled out of the range of the Rift. It closed adjacent to him, if he still had a heart, it would've stopped. He fell in shock, Yang caught him on the descent. When Cole didn't stop embracing the older ghost, Yang spared a glance at his newest friend's face, returning the hug. The region under his eyes were swollen with spectral tears, dripping out as specs of light. Cole sagged in his arms, taking in shallow breathes he didn't need.  
Yang sighed, patting his back unsure of what else to do, "Oh, Cole. I'm sorry, let's go inside."  
Cole gave him a nod of agreement, before dipping his head back into Yang's beard.

* * *

"Hey," Jay shouted from the deck of the Bounty, Cole stirred at Jay's voice, they remembered him after all. Whatever solace he could gain from that was squished when he realized he would outlive (out-die?) all of them.  
"Where are you taking our friend?"  
"Inside for tea, you are all free to come in, the curse you are familiar with has been lifted." Those impacted were still bound, however. He patted Cole's hair absentmindedly, phasing them both through the floor.  
Yang placed a blanket over Cole's shoulders, when the teen finally let go to slump in his chair. Yang placed the piping cups on their sides of the table. Cole observed he was in some kind of breakfast nook. The sun had risen, hadn't it? It had not, but it might as well be morning.  
Cole took a sip, it was just like water; it smelled of some citrus fruit. He found it odd that it didn't hurt him to drink. It was weirder that he could smell it.  
"Cole," Yang began, while rolling his stirrer around in his cup, "would you like to stay here?"  
"I- I guess so," he mumbled, face obscured by his cylindrical mug with no handles.  
"Then after you're done, I can show you to your room."  
One by one, the ninja climbed down to the rooftop, searching every room for their comrade. The ceramic mug shook as Kai slammed the door open to the breakfast room, and Jay barreled in.  
"What have you done to Cole!" The ninja in question flinched at the noise.  
Yang set down his drink and rubbed his nose bridge, "Besides fail him, nothing."  
Cole suddenly felt very self-conscious with the ninja around, he swallowed, "No, it's my fault, I'm the one who failed. I had my shot and I-," Cole hid his sob in a gulp of tea; he didn't want the others to think he was weak. They'd never take him seriously again.  
Yang narrowed his eyes at the ninja, "My pupil here, as agreed to stay here, you are free to as well, I shall be in the attic out of your way. Ninjago needs its guardians, does it not?"  
Kai nodded cautiously.  
"Then feel free to make it you're own, I have accepted my fate to live here, but," he gave a glance to the ninja that was slowly drinking his tea to avoid conversation, "my debts have yet to be paid."  
Jay slapped the cup out of his hands, "Don't drink that it's poisoned!"  
For a moment, Cole saw himself in the cup, a breath later he spoke, "Hey! Yang and I are cool now! We talked it out!"  
"But he's an evil ghost," that was the wrong thing to say to a grieving Cole, Kai would realize in second.  
"Oh, am I an evil ghost too? People can change." He was growing to hate the sound of his voice. It was as inhuman as he was.  
Lloyd rubbed his arm from the doorway, "Morro changed."  
Kai deflated, "Yeah, but-,"  
Yang grabbed another cup from the china cabinet, "Cole, would you like more tea?"  
The boy looked like he was ready to cry again, "Actually, can you show me to my bed?"  
The Temple looked different ever since he broke the Yin blade, didn't have any of those haunted vibes to it, "Gladly, right this way."  
Zane and Nya moved out of the way for them and followed.  
"These are where the bedrooms are, pick whichever one you want. If you need me, I'll be in the attic reading."  
"Okay," he really didn't want Yang to go just yet, but he was fine. Of course, he was.

* * *

After going to sleep that morning, he didn't wake up until 6 and half days later.  
Yang was interrogated as to why Cole didn't wake, "He was quite unstable, with rest, he should be fine. It would be unwise to awaken him prematurely."  
"Why's that?"  
"He is close to departing, if he strengthens his tether to this temple, he should stabilize."  
“Why should we believe you?”  
“Because, if I meant you harm, you’d be a stain on the carpet.”  
Jay shivered, “Point taken.”

* * *

Yang saw a twelve-year-old looking Cole exit his room.  
"Cole? It's late, why are you awake?"  
"Loud," he said. The thunderstorm had disrupted his sleep. His form was flickering. It had shrunk to preserve energy. As Master of the House, he still had control over the temple, so he changed the walls on Cole's room to block out more of the sound.  
Yang led him back into the boy's room, "How's this?"  
"Quieter! Thanks, Mr. Yang." Cole wouldn't remember this after he falls asleep.  
Kodakuna patted him on the head before tucking him in, "Sleep well, Cole."

* * *

The room Cole woke into was unfamiliar, there was a twin bed by the window and a few boxes of his things on the ground. There was a note taped to one of the boxes that said: "Cole, when you wake up, Yang requested that you see him."  
Yang! Wait- that's right, Yang was his friend now, he must still be in the temple. Cole felt, well, not much; but he felt energized. How long did he sleep? Maybe he finally got 8 hours? He kept his form physical and walked on the ground and opened the doors. His hair had grown a fraction of an inch. Ghost hair can grow but trimming it was something of a chore.  
"Yang?" Still wasn't a fan of that voice box he was rocking.  
"Up here, Cole." A voice came from above, that's right, the attic, he said. He took his time going up the ladder, concentration was the key.  
"Yang, where is everyone?"  
"They're out on a mission, I doubt you're aware, but it's 4 in the afternoon." That wasn't terrible, he went to sleep at, what? 7-something a.m.?  
"I want to show them my new power, but," he felt so ashamed, he really didn't want to talk around them. Should—Did they even know NSL?  
"Is something wrong, Cole?"  
"I, I just," he fumbled, "This is going to sound dumb, but I don't want to speak."  
"In general, or just to them?" When he was chatting with Yang, he felt normal, whatever that meant for him, but with the others around? Not so much.  
"Well," he tugged at his gi which would certainly smell bad if he needed to bathe, the word he wanted to say died on his tongue before he could bring himself to.  
"Humans, right?" The spectre bobbed his head.  
"I see, well, unless you all know some form of NSL, you should simply write what you want to say on in a notebook." Yang was unfamiliar with dry-erase boards, but he was familiar with chalkboards, "Or you may use another medium."  
"Thanks," was all but a whisper.  
"I should probably rip the bandage off now, but I recommend you speak occasionally. There's a lot you don't know about being a ghost."  
"Can't argue with that, I can't even float that well."  
"Mhm, noted. I'm going to tell you now, so it doesn't become a surprise later. If you forego speech, you may forget your voice and lose it. Surely you've encountered ghosts with voices that barely counted as such." Bansha and Soul Archer certainly fell under that category.  
"I recommend you speak, at full volume once every few days or sooner. You may be immune to that due to not having died, but I'd rather play it safe."  
"I'll keep that in mind. That sounds mildly horrifying."  
"That's because is it is horrifying. Ghosts are supposed to be living memories held together by an anchor. Typically if they have malicious intent, their souls will be bound to the Cursed Realm, but as for us: we have never died, our bodies have been stowed away in the Departed Realm and our souls are anchored here allowing them to take form. There's no way to get them back without something similar to the Yin blade."  
Cole was looking at his hands, he could barely see through them, "Cole, are you listening?"  
"Yes, I gotta unpack now."  
"Very well, I'll be here," they shared a bow as Cole was dismissed.

* * *

An hour or two later, the rest of the ninja returned. Jay was excited to see Cole awake; the others were too, but not as visibly.  
"I was hoping you'd wake up, it's been two weeks."  
"Two weeks!"  
"And three days. Yang warned us not to wake you."  
"You almost look solid." Cole would've blushed if he could. He grabbed the papers he prepared after he unpacked. Cole wasn't a man of many things.  
He handed them to Zane. Zane skimmed them wide-eyed.  
"It says here that Cole doesn't want to speak to us. He doesn't know if we know NSL, but he does and he won't mind using it if we can understand it."   
Zane placed them on his desk, "I have NSL in my database, I'll teach the others if that's what you need."  
[Thank you, Z-A-N-E.] He was a little rusty, he was just glad the guys weren't taking it personally. Well, to his knowledge.

* * *

Things fell into a routine after that, the days blurred together; they always had ever since he became a ghost. It was peacetime, so the pause in big threats and minor ones was quite nice. For those brief moments he could focus on himself instead of the fate of Ninjago. That sort of thing gets a bit overwhelming, especially with their losing record. Morro had gotten dangerously close to succeeding, as did Yang.  
Cole tugged on his glove, he could’ve spent the rest of eternity in this place.  
Before he knew it, he was outside. Sitting in the dirt and pretending like he could feel the Sun. When would it rise again—for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is enough to warrant a chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Greed, all encompassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang POV takes place in around the same-ish time as chapter 2 (Shock)'s flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after Zane's POV poem, but that one won't be seen until after chapter 3.

Greed,  
What a disgusting thing,  
Greed,  
All consuming,  
Not only did you not get what you wanted,  
You never would,  
At least in the way you thought.

* * *

Your newest pupil reminded you of another time,  
When your priorities lied specifically in testing the limits of what a human could do,  
But you worried constantly that you'd be forgotten,  
With no kin to share your name,   
And thereby face a second death in the Departed Realm.  
The anxiety dripped into your mind,  
Slowly and cautiously like a drizzle before a typhoon,  
Before you knew it,   
You were soaking wet.  
An ironic metaphor for a ghost.

You lost a lot of things in your pursuit,  
The one you achieved without noticing:  
Your humanity,  
Your mortality,  
Your students,  
Your family,  
All gone,  
Save for one,  
The one who was damned by your actions,  
Twice over.

You owe him,  
Yet he thinks otherwise,  
You had the chance to renew your lease on humanity,   
Yet you gave it away,  
Only for that ticket to have expired before it could be actualized,  
What a shame.  
You had your shot to repay your debt,  
And you failed.  
Do you really deserve to be called a sensei?  
What do you teach that he couldn't learn elsewhere?  
How to be a ghost is perhaps the only thing on that list.  
Do you honestly deserve the kindness and forgiveness he hands out so carelessly?  
You don't blame him for being ashamed,  
He has to be forever associated with you,  
Kodakuna Yang.

* * *

You tried your best to comfort him,  
What a disaster that night had been,  
You weren't expecting Cole to actually steal the Yin blade,  
But he was scared,  
Panicked and alone,  
And you played him like a violin because you could.  
You were alone too,  
And so desperate for conversation that you broke into your backstory without prompt,  
Cole, the sweet boy,  
He empathized with you!  
The one who put him in chains,  
The one who was ready to let him take your fate,  
Make him become the Master of the House.  
You deserve your fate,  
You broke the laws of nature,  
Of course there was a price,  
A fee.  
You can't just make yourself immortal and think nothing was going to go wrong.  
What a fool you were,  
And,  
You look over to the mourning ghost huddled in your beard,  
What a fool you are now.

* * *

You sigh as you envelope the boy in a hug,  
"It'll be alright," the words came as easy as the water flows, "You're going to be okay," he was so close to departing, too close for comfort.  
He whimpered something into your chest,  
"I really messed up, didn't I?"  
"No," you stroke his hair without thinking,  
"I'm so sorry, Cole."   
It was becoming hard not to think of him in a familial sense, they were two of the only three ghosts left in Ninjago, both bound to the same temple.  
You owe it to him to make sure your worth your salt.  
You tuck him into bed knowing he won't wake for quite some time,  
He seemed younger every time you saw him,  
It was a sign your assumptions were correct,  
You close the door,  
It wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in a month or whenever. Sleep well, dear readers.✌️


	5. Zane's poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit spoilery but might as well get it out there

When you bake a ghost a cookie,

It's apparent he doesn't know how to respond.

Just remain patent,

Be a shoulder to lean on,

Or through, in this case.

Be a constant presence,

Don't judge and let him cry,

Remind him of the time when hours trickle by,

Keep him tethered,

To the things that make a mortal's life.

When he tugs gently to your apron,

Do not be alarmed,

Or show it on your face,

Take the simple gesture as what it is,

An act of good faith.

Tell him you don't mind,

Take Pixal's advice,

And share an excerpt from your life.

You understand him more than most,

His fears mirror your own.

Make sure he knows he's not alone.

He doesn't feel safe in his own home.

Change the curtains,

Buy him hydrophobic clothing,

Keep tabs on the weather,

Not necessary for him to be knowing.

Clean with Kai,

So he can keep the floors dry.

Be a wall between him and Nya during missions,

Lest he get too close,

Freeze any liquids,

Otherwise he'd be toast.

Is it troubling to see someone else go through what you had?

He had been doing so well, until he had his humanity dangled above him like a carrot on a string.

It's worrisome.

You could never be promised such things,

For you never had them.

You're at peace with yourself,

But all he feels is shame,

Perhaps you could help him see there's nothing to blame?

If nothing else,

You're a comrade in pain.  
Is that not the same?

* * *

"Cole,"

The silence makes you worry,

Was he fading?

"Cole?"

His colors are muted and dull,

He hasn't recharged in weeks,

Does he know?

You've brought him food to eat,

You see something knot in this throat.

"Zane, I," he starts but not knowing where to go,

"I appreciate your cooking;I just don't feel up to it today."

"Even though you could taste-,"

"It's just not the same. It will never be, I'm still not okay with it."

"I don't expect you to be overnight, these things take time."

"Oh, of course, like everything else."

It was evident that he was frustrated,

So you sat next to him again,

It was becoming your thing,

Cole seemed to agree.

You had Deepstone infused gloves and pants,

It let him relax,

He really needed that,

Your eyes brighten a few lux, glad.

Though things were different,

It didn't mean they were bad,

Just something new to get used to,

But that was the least you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever comments on my artsy cole fics, that's fine, Lloyd certainly has a more _dynamic_ plot thread. I write those two for radically different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote parts of it at 4am so it got Dr. Suess-y, lol.  
> I pasted directly from my text file, I don't know why the font is doing that. If someone knows, feel free to comment so I can fix it.


End file.
